


In a Moment - Dec 31, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [48]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Memento mori, Poetic, Unus Annus, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based on Mark punching the wall
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	In a Moment - Dec 31, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years Eve! :))

Irritation  
Anger  
Rage  
Quick as a flash  
A single moment that is unrestrained  
Not bound by the usual laws of caution or morality  
Just free fury, flying in the form of a fist  
And the camera cuts off

It leaves you to imagine what happens next  
After the impact  
When the adrenaline dies down  
Energy seeping out of the fist and into the wall or the surrounding air  
The pain seeps in, replacing the wash of emotion that has fled, leaving everything empty  
It is only minor  
Worse pain has been experienced before, that is for certain  
Punching a wall is not going to result in death  
Therefore, Mark is not a masochist

The impact  
Does it destroy something?  
It does, doesn’t it  
The weight of the fury manages to break through the wall  
So the wall is weak or the man is strong  
I am unsure which is the more likely or the most true  
…  
That is certainly a question to ponder  
But a question for later, I believe

The wall will get fixed eventually, if it truly did break  
(I’m afraid I do not recall, and I am terribly saddened that that is the case)  
They will add it to the canon, fix things for the views  
(Not only for the views, but it is how they make their livelihoods)

The impact  
Other than potentially destroying a piece of the wall  
It also changes things  
It's a sort of signal  
The amount of fury, rage, it exceeded what it should  
The safe limit of these emotions was surpassed  
There are other factors to it  
But the real thing is annoyance  
Perhaps a smidge of impatience  
The anger that comes from misconceptions  
And a bit of a missed attempt at humor or a bit  
(perhaps it was both or perhaps it was something else, I am currently too brain dead to figure that one out)

They had yet to mesh as well  
Perhaps it was Eef testing the limits  
Gaining a better understanding of what would be going too far  
What works or what doesn’t work  
They definitely got to know each other better in the following months  
Definitely

They would grow very close  
With time, and the special or funny moments that would occur throughout the year  
They would form a very special bond  
Hopefully an unbreakable one, but I, along with most everyone else, am merely a bystander  
I only know that  
One day they would hug, and seek comfort in one another during their last moments  
But today was not that day  
Not yet


End file.
